Materialistic
by MikaylaAli
Summary: Trevor/OC. Trevor Phillips runs to a female in trouble. After saving her, she informs him that her partner left her to die in Sandy Shores. At first Trevor thinks this isn't his problem, but after seeing how entertaining she was, he let her stay in. This female is used to living the rich and fabulous lifestyle, but will she handle Trevor's lifestyle? *Rated M for a reason.
1. A Turn Around

_Hello! This is my first GTA story and I really appreciate it if you review it and tell me what you think. Criticism is fine, but flames are not allowed. If I mistakenly get ANY of the characters (besides the characters I've created) OOC, please let me know and I will try my best to fix it. _

_Thank you for clicking on this and don't be afraid to favorite and follow so you can be updated. Like I've mentioned before your comments and reviews are always lovely :) _

_Oh and I have to put warnings up. __**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN LANGUAGE, SEXUAL CONTENT, DRUG USE, AND TREVOR PHILLIPS.**_

_Sorry for shouting. I don't own any of the characters made by Rockstar. Enjoy. _

* * *

Quinn Summers lives the life of every housewife's dream. Her husband, Andrew, was insanely rich and she doesn't have to lift a finger. It's hard to admit that her life can sometimes be boring sense all she does is yell at Andrew and drink bland martinis all day, but she feels like she can't complain because this was the life she was hoping for since she was a young girl. Quinn was prom queen, homecoming queen, head cheerleader, most popular girl in high school, and was one of the wealthiest kids in school.

Being thirty five, Quinn realizes that she is getting pretty old although, her appearance says differently. Her strawberry blonde hair falls down her back and her emerald eyes makes anyone stare into them. Due to the plastic surgery, her face is wrinkle free and her body is modified to a perfect shape.

How could she complain? She had everything she wanted brought to her, her husband was obviously a pushover who tries to constantly make her happy, and her fake breasts put the cherry on top. The only downside is that she needed excitement in her life. Nothing happens in Vinewood Hills, but the one time when there was a rumor about some black guy robbing the De Santa's household. Other than that, there wasn't enough 'action' for her.

There was no way that she was having children. Andrew would love to at least try for a baby or adopt a child, but there was no convincing Quinn. She doesn't hate children, but they are really fucking expensive and she wanted all of the money to be spent on her only.

Andrew Summers then insists on taking her on a short trip to Sandy Shores. Obviously pissed, Quinn definitely didn't want to go. Andrew then managed to convince her to go because this can be a change for the both of them. They've been almost around the entire globe except for the small town. Quinn reluctantly agreed to finally start packing her things.

It was pretty late at night when they finally arrived at Sandy Shores and Quinn turned away from her husband. Due to the time, the road was nearly empty with soothing sounds of animal life within the nearby bushes. Even though the atmosphere in the night was really nice, the blonde was still upset at him for taking her to this terrible and filthy place. Andrew taps her shoulder and she turns around fast, glaring at him.

"Honey, I understand that you're a little upset but-"

"A LITTLE upset? Really Andrew?" He then turns away and sighs knowing that this was going to be another one of those 'arguments'. "You bring me to some dirty, redneck part of town expecting to find something that will 'change our lives', but there isn't a damn thing out here." She then looks back out of the window to see the housing areas. "Oh my god, they have _trailers _Andrew!"

Andrew was beginning to lose his temper, but he spoke calmly. "Quinn, I just wanted to have a wonderful experience for the both of us. Let's just try to have fun."

"You can't be fucking serious! I can't have fun in some small little area Andrew. I wanted to go to Hawaii again or even fucking Africa. It's safer down there than it is here. I'm so sick of you trying to make the best decisions even though they will all turn into shit anyway."

Suddenly, the car abruptly stops and Andrew turns to her, looking pissed off.

"You know what? How about you get out of the fucking car Quinn? Yeah, that's a great idea. I'll just leave you here and go find the woman, who I've been making love to behind your back, that lives here and move her into my house instead. Let's do a good fucking role reversal!" Andrew throws his hands in the air as if what he was suggesting seemed like some game.

Quinn, who was so shocked that she couldn't form words, just stares at him and feels tears running freely from her eyes. "Y-you're cheating on me?!"

"Yes Quinn…" he sounded agitated and waited for her to get out of the car.

"Andrew…I love you why are you doing this to-"

"Shut up Quinn!" Andrew nearly screams, making Quinn jump in the seat forming more silent sobs. "You don't love me. You love the money I make. I bet you're cheating on me too and you're trying to hide it."

That wasn't true. Quinn was faithful to Andrew from day one. Her life may have been boring, but there was no way she would dream of having an affair let alone think of Andrew having one. Sure she yells at Andrew for no reason sometimes, but that didn't mean that she didn't love him. Quinn thought that their relationship was strong and unbreakable, but she was obviously wrong.

More tears started to go down the blonde's face as she realized that he was serious and wasn't changing his mind.

"Andrew, please…"

"Get the hell out of my car!" he yelled her making her frantically open the door and step out of the expensive cherry red car.

"You're just going to leave me out here?" Quinn inquired still crying as her now ex-husband threw his wedding band on the dirty ground. He then gets out of the car and pushed her luggage out of the backseat and got back inside.

"You'll be fine." He remarked bitterly. "Just spread your legs and maybe some dirty redneck can take you in." He ends that by driving off down the road.

Quinn stares down the road until she couldn't see the car nor hear the engine anymore. All that she could really do was cry and retrieved her luggage off of the ground. The ex-trophy wife, continued to sob while walking down the road. The cold night air hit through her like a wave. Her cardigan and little black dress were the only source of warmth she could count on. The memories of her and Andrew actually living together happily replayed through her mind. Ten years of marriage…wasted.

She hears an engine and her head snaps up from the ground hopefully.

"Andrew?" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth, but she was disappointed when she sees multiple headlights. She blinked back more of the tears that were blurring her vision to see motorcycles coming her way. "Oh god…" she whispered and continued down the road, looking straight ahead pretending as if she doesn't notice the bikers.

Unfortunately, the lead gang member in the front signaled the three men behind him to stop while looking over Quinn. Quinn tried to pick up the pace, but swallowed when they slowed down. She looked behind her to see if they were turning back around, but to her surprise the lead biker swerves his motorcycle in front of her.

Quinn gasped and dropped one of her bags as a reflex. The man with the leather jacket takes his helmet off and places it on the motorcycle.

"Well hey there pretty lady. You got some legs on you." He greets huskily as he eyes her body for a second then back up to her face. "You ain't from 'round here I already know."

Quinn starts to back away, but another gang member swerves behind her, keeping her from running. The blonde pushes her hair away from her face nervously and notices a couple of trailers nearby. She began to speak loudly, hoping someone would notice her voice.

"No I'm not. I'm lost and I'm trying to get out of here, now if you excuse me…" she tried to walk past him only to be pushed back by his rough hand.

"Whoa little lady what's the rush? How about you give me and my friends some company?" The biker behind her snakes his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. She squeaked when he leaned down to inhale her scent.

"Damn, she smells good." The bulkier one who held her commented.

Quinn suddenly tries to wiggle out of his arms and escape earning laughter from the gang. "Help me!" she screamed for help loudly.

They stopped laughing and the lead gang member got off of the bike and covered her mouth harshly.

"Listen here bitch…if you're a good girl then maybe we'll let you live and stay with us for a while. Right now, you've made me pretty fucking angry and I've already had a long day."

She started to sob into his hand, but with a stroke of luck a trailer door opened. She and the gang members turned to the door and froze. Walking out of the door was a thin man with a balding head and dirty clothes and a beer bottle in his hand.

"I can't get any sleep for shit." He then looks directly at the group that was a fair enough distance and approaches them. "Can't you crazy kids rape a girl quietly?"

"Fuck off Trevor." The lead gang member hisses at him. "This is none of your business."

Trevor looked at Quinn who was still trapped by one of the bulky bikers and groans loudly. "None of my business huh?" he remarked calmly and almost conversationally. "Ya know my house is at least 15 feet over there and you're causing quite a bit of a ruckus." He walks towards the lead gang member and looks at him directly in the eyes. "It's the whole damn neighborhood's business. Yet then again, Trevor Phillips is playing officer of the law again to position world peace in the asshole."

One of the bikers approached behind him with a semi-automatic at his skull. Quinn widened her eyes, but the man just shook his head slightly and whipped around taking the gun aiming it at all of them. His beer bottle rolled to the floor and the bulky biker immediately drops Quinn to reach for his gun. The woman took the opportunity to crawl out of the way or at least out of shooting range.

"You wanna fuck with me? Huh!?" Trevor yelled as if he was insane. He probably is. "Bring it on you fuckers!"

Suddenly, shots were fired and the bikers and Trevor scattered in all types of directions. Quinn covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut from everything that was going on. Something hot pierced through her shoulder, causing her to scream and fall over. The pain was unbearable and her vision starts to grow blurry once again.

The last thing she could hear was the maniacal laugh of the man she thought was Trevor and fainted from the intense pain.


	2. Meet Trevor

Everything was ridiculously fuzzy and Quinn's head was spinning. Before she opened her eyes to see what was going on, she wanted to recap the events that happened so far. Andrew left her in the middle of nowhere which caused a group of crazy bikers to come and violate her and the ruckus caused an even crazier man to take one of their guns and started shooting.

Quinn hears someone leaving the room and another presence sat down next her and sighed. She silently prayed that she was in a hospital and safe from the gang and that crazed man. Hopefully, she was far away from Sandy Shores and back to Vinewood Hills and their clean expensive hospitals. Her consciousness grew back and a strong odor slapped her across the face.

She screamed and shot up awake which caused the man next to her to scream as well. Immediately, by the smell, she knew that she was probably not in a hospital. Her emerald eyes also told her that she wasn't away from Sandy Shores and was indeed in a mobile home. She's never stepped foot inside of a mobile home, she only saw them on TV.

The older man next to her cautiously looked at her up and down to see if there was any damage. The blonde female closed her eyes and lightly pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What's that smell?" she groaned.

"That's the first question that came to mind?" the man chuckled slightly.

Quinn took the opportunity to observe him carefully to see if he was a familiar face. He seemed to be in his early fifties and his skin shows that he has a meth addiction. When he wasn't familiar to her, she then began to grow panicked.

"W-where am I?!"

"It's okay…you're safe here. We're in Trevor's home."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in disgust. She remembered that name almost immediately, which was strange because she was always terrible with names. Either way, I guess that explained the smell.

"Ron." the older man spoke up.

"What?" Quinn replied quickly snapping from her small trance.

"My name is Ron. It's um…nice to meet you." He extends his hand to shake hers and she just stared at it.

She wasn't sure if it was safe to touch the man, but she reached over and shook it anyways. "Quinn Summers, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well aren't you sweet?" he smiled warmly.

Quinn looked around and saw that she was on the couch. She was going to lift herself up, but a sharp pain split through her shoulder that supported her from getting up.

"Fuck!" she shrieked and held her shoulder with tears flowing in her eyes. "Ahh!" she screamed again as Ron got up to get something. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut while wincing in pain. She wasn't used to this type of pain. I guess that's what happens when you forget that you were shot in the arm.

Ron quickly returns with a bag of ice and placed it on her shoulder gently. "I've wrapped your shoulder to ease the pain and stop the bleeding. Hopefully, this ice should do the trick."

"T-thanks…" Quinn whined behind her sobs.

"Do you need anything to eat?"

"In here?!" she lifted her eyebrows, almost appalled that he asked such a question.

"Y-yes?..."

"You can't be serious! Do you see the condition of this place?" she yelled making Ron shrink back in fear slightly. She then realized that she raised her voice at the man who helped her and sighed. "I'm sorry I just…had a really shitty night."

"Don't worry about it." Ron frowned a bit making Quinn feel back for raising her voice. She was about to say something else, but suddenly someone kicked through the front door.

"Haha! Hey Ron, those meth heads at the lab are having barbeque tonight!" he yelled throwing a can of gasoline on the side. He approaches the couch to see that Quinn woke up and he pushed Ron out of the way to get close to her. Quinn widened her eyes at the man who fell on the ground, but her attention was soon placed on her savior. "How are you feeling?" he asked tenderly.

Quinn smiled softly at the fact that he cared about her and checked on her. "I'm…fine."

"That's good…" he smiled then patted her injured shoulder a bit roughly. "…because you got to get the fuck out!"

The blonde yelped and grabbed the shoulder he placed his hand on. Okay, maybe she was wrong. She swung off of the couch, still clutching her shoulder and glaring at him. "You asshole!"

"What the fuck are you gonna do huh?" Trevor challenged her standing up as well showing the fact that he was notably taller than her. He sees her emerald eyes piercing with rage and he smirks at the woman. "That's what I th-"

**_WHACK! _**

Quinn widened her eyes, realizing that she slapped Trevor hard across the face. He didn't fall over, but stumbled a bit and held his red cheek. Ron widened his eyes in horror on the floor, fearing what Trevor was going to do next.

When Trevor didn't move his eyes from looking on the ground, Quinn started to back away in trepidation not knowing what to do. Finally Trevor slowly looked from the ground then up at her with a crazed smirk on his face. The room was dead silent and Ron and Quinn didn't dare to move. Trevor reaches out and grabbed her good arm pulling her close to him.

"That…" he threateningly muttered low in her ear. "…was so fucking hot."

Not expecting him to say that at all, Quinn shrieked and pulled away from him. "Ugh! You're such a pervert!"

"That wasn't the first time I heard that." He chuckled lowly then turned to Ron who was still on the ground looking relieved. "Ron, what the fuck are you doing on the ground? Get up!" he yelled as Ron quickly got back on his feel clumsily.

"You…uh…" he stopped midsentence and sighed. "Sorry."

Trevor began to yell at Ron some more about being lazy on the job and Quinn started to look and see if her luggage still made it. She sees one in the corner which she knew contained her bras and panties. Of course he would keep that one, she though shaking her head slightly.

"Hey…where's my luggage?"

"You mean dog food?" Trevor oddly corrected while scratching his head.

"What?"

"Check outside." He chuckled pointing out of the window with his thumb.

Quinn rushed over by the window to see outside and the first thing she saw was coyotes tearing her bags apart. She screamed and swung open the door. "No! My makeup!"

Trevor swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside. "Whoa there…don't want to become mini-kiblets for the puppies."

"M-my stuff." She whined pointing outside sadly.

"We'll get you new ones…as long as you have money." Trevor mocked her frown and patted her injured shoulder again.

"Stop!" she yelled pushing his hand away.

"I'm trying to make you get used to the pain."

Quinn frowned at him then gasped as if she remembered something. She began to reach in her bra and saw that Ron and Trevor were watching what she was doing, Trevor was staring extremely intensely. The blonde sighed and turned around pulled out a thousand dollars in bills.

"Ha! Joyce said it was bad idea to carry a thousand dollars around in your bra…well fuck you Joyce!" Quinn said to herself counting the money.

"Yeah! Fuck you Joyce!" Trevor exclaimed taking the money away from her.

"Hey!"

"Do you want new clothes or not?" he inquired not waiting for an answer. "C'mon let's go."

Quinn groaned and followed him out of the door. The thin man walked on the front of his yard and headed down the sidewalk. Quinn, who was still at the door, stared at him in disbelief. "Where are you going?"

"To the clothes shop smartass." He replied still walking.

"Are you walking?"

"No, I'm just moving forward with my feet for my fucking health!" he yelled turning around, losing his patience.

"I don't want to walk…I'm tired." Quinn whined making Trevor walk up to her.

"_I'm tiiiirrreeeed_." Trevor mocked her. "I just came back from setting a fucking meth lab on fire and getting shot at fifteen times! You've been shot once and laid on your ass all day!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm totally used to being fucking shot at all of the time!" Quinn argued back folding her arms. "Let me not freak out when a bullet hits my body!"

"You think I cried when my Daddy used to make me and my brother dress up like strippers and took pictures? You're wrong! I did cry!" Trevor yelled making Quinn completely confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Gah! Fuck it, we're driving!" he gives up walking around to the driver's seat of the truck. "You're lucky I love you god damn it!"

Quinn angrily opens the door and sits down in the passenger seat folding her arms and looking out of the window. This guys is completely crazy. Now she's stuck with him temporarily until she finds a hotel or something to stay at.

* * *

**_Sorry this chapter was short and choppy! I'll put more effort in the next chapter I swear. Please keep posting your reviews they motivate me to continue:) _**


	3. Heading Back To LS

**_Hey guys, this chapter was a little choppy to me and a bit rushed. It's a little slow, but I promise the next one will be a lot better with tons of tension. :) Reviews are encouraged. They motivate me to continue. Happy reading! _**

* * *

They both continued down the road with the blonde looking out of the window and Trevor focused on the road. It wasn't long before the murdering man was the first to speak up.

"I never got your name sweetheart."

"Oh…I'm Quinn. Quinn Summers." She addressed her last name as if she felt that it was necessary.

Trevor looked her over for a second as if he was studying her or maybe taking her clothes off with his eyes. Maybe he has that approach on everyone. "I'm gonna call you Quinnie. Can I call you Quinnie?"

"No!"

"Alright Quinnie, we're almost there."

The blonde female groaned and turned away from him looking back out of the window. It seems like that there was no convincing this guy anymore. He clearly says what he wants when he wants to without thinking twice about hurting people's feelings. Andrew wasn't like that at all…until last night.

Images of the night before flashed through Quinn's mind. She nearly choked on her tears and coughed softly to cover it up. Her emerald eyes rested on Trevor for a second to see if he noticed. He was too busy bobbing his head to some song on the radio. Thank goodness.

The ride to the clothes store wasn't too far. Quinn realized that they could've walked, but it would have just felt outlandish to her to walk in the desert. Even if it was daytime, the scenery was still kind of scary in a culture shock type of way.

Trevor pulled into a shop named Discount Store which made Quinn lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "D-Discount Store?"

"_Duh-D-Discount store_?" He mocked her once again and opened the driver door. "Let's not play the ungrateful bitch game."

"Fuck you." Quinn spat at him as she climbed out of the truck as well. She walked in front of the car to meet Trevor and surprisingly, he grabbed her hand making her widened her eyes slightly. Why was he holding her hand in a not-so-rough manner? She then cleared her throat and looked over at him. "Why…why are you holding my hand?"

"Is there a problem?" he looked over at her furrowing his brows a bit.

"What if there is?" she retorted on accident. Quinn didn't take back her comment because she wanted to test Trevor a little bit, just to see how far off of the edge she can push him.

To her surprise, he only chuckled and held her hand tighter while continuing to walk towards the store. "Then that's too bad. I want to hold your hand so I'm gonna keep holding it."

"Trevor…" she whined pushing at his arm for him to let go.

"Hold me damn it!" He suddenly yelled looking back at her sharply.

"Fine!" Quinn yelled back holding his hand and walking into the store with him. To be honest, she didn't want to let go of his hand. It was a nice feeling and she thinks that shows affection and care although; she didn't want Trevor knowing that.

The cashier looked up from the register as if she was dazed. "Huh? Oh hi." She mumbled lazily then went back into looking into space.

"Is this…a thrift shop or whatever those things are?" Quinn asked scrunching her face in slight annoyance.

"What? Fuck no. Just look for something alright?" Trevor mumbled then pulled her deeper into the store.

The blonde lifted an eyebrow at the man. He was acting a bit strange…but then again he is a 'bit' strange. Like she usually does, she looks over it and sees a shirt that is close to her style and tries to reach for it.

"Trevor! Look." Quinn smiled grabbing the hanger the shirt was on. "I really like this one it's…FIVE DOLLARS?" she gasped stared at the price tag like she couldn't believe it.

"Is there a problem?" The balding man asked letting go of her hand finally.

"N-n." she lifted an eyebrow at him then looked back at the shirt. "I just can't believe this. Five dollars for a shirt…"

"Try not to get too excited." Trevor commented and pulled out the money he took from her. "Imagine this: most of the clothes here are five dollars or less…how much would you spend?"

"Hmm depending on if they have what I like…maybe half of the store!" she smiled and jumped up and down happily. This made her feel like a teenager girl again. Quinn adored sales and this is probably the biggest one she went to yet and it's not even a sale.

"Yeah!" Trevor remarked laughing wildly. "C'mon the Discount Store is your playground gon' get!" he pointed in a certain direction of the store watching the blonde run towards it. "Ah…I wish I knew how to deal with women." He says to himself, following her.

Quinn managed to grab a couple of shirts and placed them on her arm. "I'm going to try these on." She told Trevor walking into the dressing room. She closed the door behind her and sighed happily. The blonde then screams seeing Trevor sitting on one of the benches in the one person dressing room.

"Alright, lose the dress and let's see what you got." He chuckled quite creepily, but soon thrown out by Quinn. "Wait so no party?" he asked as she slams the door.

.

After the female received everything she needed, they walked out of the store with five bags filled with clothes, makeup, and womanly needs. The blonde hummed happily as Trevor threw her bags in the trunk, sighing.

"Is it over?" he mumbled groggily climbing into the front seat.

"Yeah I think so." She giggled softly climbing in as well and closing the door.

"Thank the fucking black Jesus!" Trevor yelled really loudly in the air pulling off. "You are one picky little lady."

"And you are one impatient little man." She retorted smiling and looking through the bags.

"Yeah, I've been such a dick to you. Taking you shopping and not dragging your ass out of my house is really impatient." Trevor rolled his eyes and kept his head toward the road.

Quinn realized what she said and sighed softly, reaching over and touching his leg. "I'm sorry that I called you that Trevor. What you did today, you didn't have to do and I want to thank you for that...I want to thank you for everything. You're really sweet." She smiled warmly then found out that she said way more than what she wanted to say. There's something about Trevor that brings out this side of her which is genuine. It was never thought about until she trusted someone in the past that hurt her.

She blinked back tears thinking of her memories and turns away from Trevor once again, clearing her throat. He looked over at her and furrowed his brows slightly.

"Something's wrong." He commented staring to notice her moods lately.

"Nothings wr-"

"DON'T… he interrupts her, driving a bit slower. He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Don't lie to me…I hate being lied to." He then turns the direction away from his house and drives down a long and empty road. "Let's get to know each other a little better."

Quinn frowned slightly and tells herself that she might as well tell him. It wasn't going to help if she holds it in and Trevor has to force the truth out of her. Maybe he needs to know.

"I uh…" she cleared her throat and began to speak. "Last night my husband just dropped me off in the middle of nowhere because of this argument we had."

"Consider that a divorce." Trevor laughed then cleared his throat when Quinn threw him a sad look. "Uh…so how did you live before you came here in the gracious and beautiful Sandy Shores?"

Quinn scoffed and tried not to laugh as Trevor's description of the area. "Gracious? Beautiful? Compared to Vinewood Hills, this place is some Mexican Mullica's backyard. I was living the life and then some. I had everything and could do whatever I want."

"Yeah, being abandoned by your asshole husband was definitely planned am I right?"

"Shut up."

"I love you."

"What?"

"I said I got some business to take care of. My amigos back in LS texted me earlier saying it was an emergency."

"Um…okay." Quinn replied unsure about what he said.

After some time, they pulled back into Trevor's home. The balding man turns to her and lifts his hand. "Wait here." He told her getting out of the car and slipping into the trailer.

Quinn took the opportunity to dig around on her bag and pulled out her new shirt and a pair of new shorts she bought today. The blonde easily slipped the black shorts on under her dress and took her sweater off. Quinn paused then looked around to see if anyone was in sight or could see her. To the left there was dry land, tumbleweeds, and other trailers. To her right was the same thing. She quickly tries to pull her dress over her head and put the jean button down shirt. Unfortunately, right when she reaches for the buttons, Trevor kicks open the trailer door, making her freeze and look up at him walking down.

"You couldn't wait to strip for me until we get a hotel?" the older man smirked walked towards the truck.

Quinn hurriedly buttoned up the shirt and glared at him. Once a male with blonde dreads appeared behind Trevor she grew red with embarrassment. The pierced male tried not to stare at her chest, but towards her face as if he was amazed.

"H-hi I'm Wade." He introduced himself first.

"Hello Wade…" Quinn smiled at him, but still upset and embarrassed. "I'm going to guess you're Trevor's acquaintance?"

"Yes ma'am." He answered which made Quinn twitch slightly.

"There you go Wade, always treat the elderly with respect." Trevor commented backing out of the driveway.

"Yeah…I can see why you were so respectful towards Trevor for so long right?" Quinn shot back as Trevor glared over at her.

"Hey, I'm not old. I'm in the prime of my life." He argued beginning to drive down the road turning the radio on.

"Whatever." Quinn rolled her eyes, not in the mood to argue at the moment. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Don't you ever listen?" Trevor shook his head. "We're heading to Los Santos. Maybe drop you off back to hubby's house and I can hang out with my special friends again."

"Great." Quinn sighed and looked out of the window again.

"Hey Trevor," Wade called from the trunk, pulling out a pistol. "Ya left this in here the other day."

"Thanks Wade." Trevor grabbed it and placed it in the glove compartment where Quinn was. The blonde scooted away from the gun as if she didn't want it to touch her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Trevor asked more in a concerned away and not a mean or spiteful way.

"I just…hate guns…they're violent and unnecessary besides using them for hunting." She folded her arms and turned her emerald gaze towards them. "I'll never hold one in my life."

"Sheesh!" Trevor groaned exaggerating how he feels about that. "You're telling me you never held a gun before?"

"Well, my husband has a collection in his basement. He has all types of guns and stuff like that. I never go there though, but sometimes I look at them."

"Oh really?" This caught Trevor's interest as he ran his hand over his light stubble. "I guess I can…drop by and say hi right?"

"You're really planning on robbing my home?" Quinn glared over at him.

"No, just your husband's armory. If you have some nice things I won't leave them behind."

"You're a real asshole."

"Thank you, classy lady."


	4. A Cup Of Coffee

**_A new chapter is finally out! I hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are much encouraged. _**

* * *

"I don't know if you noticed, but stealing from my house is a crime! You could go to jail for years just for theft!" Quinn continues to yell at Trevor as the man rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You say that like I've never been to jail before."

"Give me a fucking break." The blonde throws her hands in the air as if she was irritated. "Fine, you can take anything you need."

"Glad we can come to a conclusion of your screeching." Trevor smirked then continued at the road.

Quinn places her bags between her legs so that the clothes wouldn't fly everywhere. Trevor was driving so violently it was hard to sit still even with the seatbelts on. She felt bad for the gentleman behind her who was struggling to sit down. The ride to Los Santos was going to be long and uneventful, so Quinn decided to try to get to know the two men in the car.

"So, you two have any hobbies?" Quinn asked casually breaking the ice.

"Of course I do. I run a business that supplies that has a profusion of weapons and methamphetamines. It's a pretty difficult business to run, ya know you gotta 'get rid' of the competition, but as long as nobody tries to get the law involved everything runs smoothly." Trevor explained what he does as if it was casual and there's nothing wrong with it.

Quinn nodded slowly as if she was disturbed and concerned and turned to Wade. "Okay…what about you Wade? You work with Trevor right?"

"Oh well I help out a little bit with Trevor and Ron, I had contact with a few strippers back in Los Santos so I talk to them and-"

"Strippers?" Quinn inquired turning to look at Trevor almost accusingly.

"What did I do?" The irrationally angry man asked innocently.

"Yeah, Trevor owns a strip club up in LS actually." Wade nodded in confirmation.

"I'm actually not surprised." Quinn rolled her eyes as Trevor turned back around at Wade.

"Why do you have to bring up old shit Wade?" he boomed as the pierced male sank back in the trunk. "And you!" and looked over at Quinn, making her jump slightly. "Why don't you tell us YOUR hobbies?"

"O-oh that's easy." No it wasn't. Quinn was utterly boring when to come to activities. "Andrew and I used to…um we…"

"Duh uh w-we." Trevor mocked her once again then shook his head. "Ya gotta do better than that Quinnie. Admit it, you're boring like this idiot nut job housewives on TV."

"No! We do a lot of fun activities!"

"I meant besides vanilla sex."

"You are so awful, I don't have to prove you anything. I'm going to listen to music." Quinn folded her arms changed the radio to the Non-Stop Pop station.

"Nononononono we are NOT listening to that shit!" Trevor shouted turning the radio back to a country station. "Ya hear that? That is good ol' American tradition music."

"Aren't you Canadian Trevor?" Wade asked from the back sounding confused.

"That doesn't mean a thing Wade…doesn't mean a thing." He smiled to himself still focused on the road.

Quinn decided to leave him alone and pulled out the magazine she bought at the discount store flipping through it quietly. It seemed like only 30 minutes because before she knew it, she heard Wade excitedly pointing at the huge houses around the area. Quinn put down the magazine and couldn't believe her eyes.

"We're here…" Quinn smiled and observed all of the huge modern houses in the area. "My house isn't too far. It's the last house on the left."

"Alright, let's pull next door. I always enter from the back." Trevor says as he stops the truck next door and gets out quickly running around the backdoor. I sigh and walk towards the front and ring the doorbell.

'This is a really bad idea, but I have to get my important belongings like the rest of my clothes and my makeup. What if he yells at me or gets really angry and hits me? Then I'd be in an extremely shitty situation.' Quinn's thoughts continued to run through her mind. Finally, the door opens and Quinn sees her ex husband staring back at her looking shocked.

"Quinn?"

"I've came to get the rest of my stuff. I'll just pack up and leave." she informs him nearly choking back tears. Memories from literally the night before flashed in her mind again and she realizes that he really hurt her. To Quinn, it seemed to her that every man who waltzes into her life hurts her.

"Actually um…" he stopped and sounded lightly exhausted. He turns around to look back at the house as if he heard a noise but shook it off. "Can we talk? I feel like I have a lot of explaining to do."

This shocked actually shocked Quinn. "I-I'm uh…I'm in a hurry." In the back of her mind, she wondered if Trevor was actually finished or not.

"Okay well, how about we meet up for a coffee one day? I want to show you how sorry I am…really." His sad green eyes looked into Quinn's as if he was pleading for forgiveness.

"Sure." Quinn smiled answering without thinking. "I'd love to."

"G-great! I'll set up reservations for us to meet tomorrow. And uh…" he pauses midsentence and opens the door. "I already packed most of your stuff, I was afraid that you would tear my house down so…here they are." He laughed softly and Quinn awkwardly laughed back. She was actually on planning tearing out of her belongings in the house, but far too late for that now. He helped her placed her bags outside of the door and looked around. "How did you get here?"

"Taxi." She quickly lied. "I'll just call one don't worry." The blonde smiled at her ex husband who waved her off.

"Goodbye."

After he closed the door, Quinn sighed heavily and turned around walking towards the dusty red truck across the street. As if on cue, Trevor whistles carrying a full bag with Wade behind him carrying another one. The blonde widened her eyes as they placed the stuff in the back carefully.

"H-how did you take that much so fast?"

"Elementary, my dear Quinnie." Trevor calmly stated climbing into the driver's seat waiting for Wade to climb in the back.

"Your house is pretty Quinn! Me and Trevor took a lotta stuff!" Wade announced happily as Quinn turns around to the pierced male with an unsure look on her face. "Wha…what's wrong?" His face molds into a concerned expression.

"Hm? Oh nothing Wade. Don't worry about me." Quinn smiled at him, but turns around sighing. Trevor begins to ride out of Vinewood Hills and cruises down the street of Los Santos.

"How was the talk with your excuse of a lover?" Trevor asks looking over at Quinn for a second.

"Well…he invited me to coffee in the afternoon."

Trevor completely stops the car in the middle of a busy street making cars behind them nearly crash to the back of the truck. "He invited you to what!?" he yelled over the blaring horns behind me.

"Trevor drive! You're causing traffic!" Quinn looks behind her and people were staring to stick their heads out of windows yelling at them. Wow, everyone is so rude.

"Now you're changing the subject! I don't know if you noticed, but literally eighteen hours ago, he wasn't quite feelin' ya that much when he dumped your ass on the side of the road!" Trevor raged making the blonde female widen her emerald eyes at him in shock. "ARGH! I need something to hit god damn it."

"Hey asshole!" A deep male voice behind the truck started to move closer towards it cracking his knuckles. "Are you going to move or do I have to come over there and make you?!"

"Well would you look at that?" Trevor smirked evilly and began to open the driver's door as Quinn and Wade formed a horrified look on their face.

"Oh no! Trevor's getting into a fight!" Quinn screamed running out of the passenger side door. "Why do rednecks always have to fight people?"

"I feel bad for that poor muscle guy!" Wade yelled jumping out of the back as they both ran towards the raging man, trying to stop him.

* * *

**_Sorry if you felt rushed, the next chapter will have A LOT more. Quinn will get to meet the crew! Stick around ^-^ And please review!_**


	5. It's A Long Story

_New chapter! I'd like to thank all of the reviewers, followers, and favor-tees that liked this story so far! Reviews are highly encouraged to help me continue on writing this wonderful story for you guys. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Trevor knocks the man out with a sickening crunch making the blonde and every other bystander who was close by, scream. The irrationally angry man chuckled then turned to Quinn and Wade as if nothing happened.

"Alright, time to go."

"D-did you kill him!?" Quinn screamed looking at the man who wasn't getting up at all.

"If so, he's a bigger pussy than I thought he was. Poor man can't even take a punch." He shook his head and continued to walk towards the truck.

Before Quinn could say anything, sirens were heard behind the traffic and they were growing louder and getting closer. "Great, the police are coming." Quinn smiled and turned to Trevor. "Maybe they'll know what to do-HEY!" She screamed as Trevor grabbed her arm and pulled the small woman towards the truck without struggling.

"You shouldn't play with pigs Quinnie, get to the truck!" He yelled picking her up and gently throwing her into the vehicle.

Quinn screamed then turned around to see the cops getting closer, yelling at them. Without giving the blonde time to put the seatbelt on, Trevor slams his foot in the gas accelerating through the traffic of cars. Wade tries his hardest to hang on to the back and the female in front starts to lose it.

"What are you DOING!? You're going to get in more trouble than you already are!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to focus!" Trevor yells then makes a sharp right. He lets out a frustrated yell and reaches in the glove compartment in front of Quinn. Quinn screamed when she realized that there were _two _guns stored in there. Trevor pulls out the mini-SMG and starts firing at the police. "Wade! Double time!"

As if on cue, Wade reached into one of the bags that held the weapons and placed actual bullets inside of it. The pierced man shot at the police tires making the squad car spin out of control.

"You people are crazy! Crazy!" Quinn screeched when two more cop cars rammed the side of Trevor's truck.

"Pull over the fucking vehicle!" A cop yelled firing at the truck but missing the people inside, to their luck.

"Don't shoot me! I'm too beautiful and important to get shot at!" Quinn sank lower in her seat and glared over at Trevor. "If I get shot again I'm going to kick your ass!"

"I'm looking forward to it Quinnie, but just hold on tight!" Trevor smirked evilly making a hard left into the road leading the mountains. The police were getting closer and closer and the blonde's heart rate continued to rise. The female's emerald eyes widened when she saw a cliff.

"T-Trevor! What the fu-"

"Hold on tight!" he repeated stepping on the gas harder. Wade and Quinn exchanged horrified looks for the second time that day, after that they both screamed. Finally closing in, Trevor drives off the fairly high cliff and soon the trio seemed to be flying in the air in slow motion. Out of fear, Quinn clung onto the closest person and buried her face in their chest, closing her eyes. Then quickly after, a hard landing erupted under them, causing Wade to fall out of the truck. Trevor steps on the brakes then smirked down at the blonde hugging onto him. "Heh. You're always looking for an excuse to get close to me."

Quinn widened her eyes and separated from him quickly and cleared her throat. She observed her surroundings. There were no police sirens or no yelling officers, just a couple of cars slowly passing by in southern eastern Los Santos. It was odd that the cops gave up looking for them so quickly, but she could care less at the moment. "We're…alive?"

"I'm feeling more alive than ever!" Trevor exclaimed happily. "Man, I haven't had a rush like that since the 'Big Score'! It feels so-"

**_WHAM! _**

Quinn smacked Trevor across the face in sudden rage. The ranting man shook his head then glared down at her without any heat behind it.

"Explain to me why the fuck you just hit me!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you almost killed us! You've chosen to pick a fight with someone in the middle of the street AND you ran the police!" She ran her hand through her long blonde hair in frustration. "You worried me sick Trevor! I thought we were going to die! Aren't you afraid of dying Trevor!?"

Trevor stared at her rant then looked forward. Quinn then blinked at him and sunk back in her seat feeling bad for yelling at him. She felt that maybe this is why the people she cares about run away from her. Quinn looked down starting to feel upset, but Trevor answered her question.

"No. I'm not." He responded in a calm voice then turned back to her. "I'm sorry."

"…W-what?"

"Christ, I said I'm sorry." He furrowed his brows then put the key in the ignition. This is a whole different side of Trevor she was looking at. He looked…lost and sad. "I never really meant to put you in danger, I mean ya need to learn how to loosen up."

"Loosen up!?" Quinn yelled again making Trevor smiled softly and shrugging his shoulders. The blonde took a deep breath and replied. "You're right…I need…to loosen up. I'm sorry for yelling at you and I forgive you for putting Wade and I's life in jeopardy." Trevor nodded then started the car starting to drive off. Quinn gasped loudly making him stop the car. "Wade!" she screamed getting out of the car and running back.

Wade lied on the ground, groaning in pain with his hand on his head. Quinn ran by his side and tried to help him on his feet. "Hey Quinn…I didn't know you hadda twin." He slurred being supported by the blonde who sighed in worry.

"Don't talk too much Wade, let's go to the hospital."

"Damn it Wade! What have I told you about balance!?" Trevor yelled quickly changing back to his normal self. He opened the trunk door and pushed him in there laughing. "There ya go. Now, don't hurt the guns." He warned him before getting back in the truck with Quinn and driving off to the hospital.

…

After they both dropped Wade off, the duo continued driving down Los Santos peacefully not saying a word. Trevor hummed to some rock song that was on the radio and Quinn just flipped through more magazines. They both pulled into a familiar area and Quinn looked up to see Trevor pulling into a way-too-familiar mansion.

"Why…why are we at the De Santa's?" Quinn asked turning towards him.

"You know 'em?" Trevor lifted a brow at her.

"Well…not really I just know they live here, but I've sat with the same table with them at some ball for golf club members. Amanda is so nice and sweet. Michael isn't much of a talker, but-"

Trevor interrupted her with a long and exaggerated cackle while opening the front door of the truck. Quinn rolled her eyes getting out of the passenger side waiting for him to stop laughing. "THAT was fuckin' rich!" Trevor yelled while continuing to laugh.

Quinn just shook her head, walking towards the front door. She began to knock, but the loud man opened the door and just walked in as if he owned the place. The blonde paused and stared at him walk in. Soon after, she just decided to walk in as well. The De Santa household was really nice and clean which was entirely different from Trevor's home and environment. She turns the corner to see Michael himself with some other young black man who immediately looked towards her direction with confusion ridden in his brown eyes. Michael just looked over at Trevor then at Quinn widening his eyes as if he was surprised she was here.

"Quinn? Quinn Summers?" Michael asked lifting a brow and shaking her hand politely.

"Yes hello Michael, it's good seeing you again." She looked over at the other man then slowly starts to recognize him. "Oh hi! You live around where my husband lives…erm right the corner?"

"Uhh…yeah! Yeah!" He nodded then reached shaking her hand politely as well. "You welcomed me to the neighborhood."

"Yes. Did you eat the cookies?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Ate 'em all ma'am." He informs her making Quinn twitch slightly at the 'ma'am' greeting again. "I'm Franklin."

"Alright! Now I don't have to introduce anyone." Trevor suddenly says leaning on the counter.

Michael turns to Quinn and clears his throat looking at Trevor and Franklin. The blonde just blinks at him, not taking the hint. "Uh, Quinn? I hope you don't mind, but we're scheduled to a 'meeting'."

"Oh! Right um I'm just go find Amanda." Quinn laughed nervously leaving the kitchen and looking around where to go. She decides to head upstairs, but sees it empty in the two bedrooms in front of her. Once she turns to the left, she hears a hair dryer running and enters the room to see Amanda doing her hair. Amanda looks up from the mirror and gasped.

"Hi!" The older woman smiled then run up hugging her.

"Hi!" Quinn returned and smiled back at one of the people she considered to be her 'friend'.

"How have you been doing? What are you doing here?" she asked curiously as the blonde sighed walking into the room.

"I have a lot…of explaining to do." She says lowly as Amanda closes the door behind her.


	6. Something's Up

_New chapter! I'd like to thank all of the reviewers, followers, and favor-tees that liked this story so far! Reviews are highly encouraged to help me continue on writing this wonderful story for you guys. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Amanda stared at Quinn in shock after she explained herself. The blonde looked down after she finished telling the older woman her journey and how she got in this situation. Quinn shrugged and waited for Amanda's reaction.

"I can't believe that happened to you! You poor thing!" she hugged Quinn again at the younger woman sighed.

"I know, it was so horrible." She separated from Amanda and closed her hands together as if hopefully. "Oh well, at least I'll have coffee with Andrew tomorrow morning and we'll get back together and forget all of this ever happened."

"Then you'll never see Trevor again?" Amanda asked as Quinn's facial expression softened.

"W-well I'm not just going to drop Trevor from my life…besides I don't think it'll be that easy." The blonde sighed and folded her arms. "_Trevor would never just abandon me…right? Wait, what am I thinking!? I don't want to associate with a man like Trevor ever again...well maybe he can visit sometimes." _She thought then Amanda replied to her, making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Are you sure it's even a good idea to go see Andrew again right away? Maybe you should wait a bit before you just hop back. I mean he did abandon you, Quinn." Then Amanda rolled her eyes as if a thought popped in her head. "I had to take a break from Michael and our relationship is stronger than ever. Just…wait a little okay?"

"Yeah…yeah you're right." She nodded at the older woman's advice and smiled at her. "Thanks for talking this over with me Amanda. I had nobody else to talk to but Trevor and-" She gasps realizing that was her only ride to shelter at least. "Oh shit, it's getting late. I better go see if they are done with their little 'meeting'."

"They're having a meeting?" Amanda furrowed her brows.

"Yeah, 'man's business'." Quinn scoffed beginning to open the door.

"Wait…let's see what they are talking about." The brunette mumbled then tiptoed out of the door first. "Ssh."

Quinn blinked at the woman's sudden change of behavior. Does she not trust her husband? What would they be talking about? Quinn just follows close behind anyway and keeps quiet hearing Trevor's voice immediately.

"Why don't we just go in there and blow their fucking brains out!? It'd be a quick approach and we'll get our cash!"

"Man, you sure did settle down since the last time you left." Franklin joked then an unfamiliar voice rang in.

"Guys, this has to be as discrete as possible. There's no way we're going to get even more people on our asses. We literally slipped our way out of Weston's fingers months ago."

Quinn's eyes widened as she looked at Amanda who had an angry expression on her face. Who the hell was that voice and what the hell are they talking about? The blonde's thoughts continued to race as she walked down the stairs carefully and quietly.

"We can sneak in and grab the cash. It's easy money from a bunch of Russian assholes." Michael's voice chimes in confidently as it grew closer towards the stairs. "Let's do this."

Amanda walked down in front of Quinn as the three gentlemen rush towards the door. "Let's do…what exactly?" Amanda folded her arms at the guys looking back up at her with slightly nervous expressions.

"We're just going for a guy's night out. Okay love you bye." Michael says quickly then opened the front door.

"Michael! Are you going on another heist!?"

"No…"

"Then why is Lester here!?" She yelled pointing at an overweight man with a cane and thinning hair with big glasses wobbling in the room.

"Lester is a part of the gang as much as anyone else." Franklin assures shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes I am Amanda and-" Lester stopped his tracks when he sees Quinn. "D-oh! Oh my, why hello there." He waved meekly as Quinn waved back with an unsure smile on her face. "Who is this?"

"Don't worry about it!" Trevor glared at Lester making the handicapped man looked away from the blonde. "Quinnie, how about you and Mandy here go converse about kale popsicles or extensions or whatever snobby rich ladies talk about? We'll back in a few."

"Where are you guys even going?" Quinn asked placing a hand on her hip and looking straight at Trevor.

"What's with the fucking third degree? We're going to hang out like we all usually do." The balding man informed her as the blonde narrowed her eyes. "Honest."

Quinn looks over at the youngest of the group and smiled at him. "Franklin, where do you guys plan on 'hanging out'?"

"Uh..ey man shit…'prolly at the bar." The African American male shrugged then immediately head towards the front door next to Michael.

"Yeah, the bar!" Michael repeated then dove out of the front door with Lester, Franklin, and Trevor. "You ladies just hang tight and we'll be right back alright."

"Michael!"

"Bye!" He slams the doors and the sounds of engines were clearly heard driving off fast in the quiet night. Amanda huffed angrily and stomped towards the living room as Quinn followed.

"He's going to get himself killed! Why is he always putting our family in danger?" Amanda then looked down in worry as if she wanted to cry. Quinn placed her hand on the older woman's arm to comfort her.

"Look…maybe we should take their advice on letting them do…whatever they do." The blonde reassured.

"And have my husband probably dead!?"

"No, I mean he has Trevor…" Quinn caught herself only mentioning him then recovered quickly. "…and Franklin! It's easy to tell they look out for each other. Let's just…relax for once."

Amanda opened her mouth to protest, but then sighed heavily. "It's going to be really hard to do that but…okay. Let's relax." She smiled at her getting one back in return.

…

Later, the guys walked in the house to see all of the candles lit and the lights dimmed. The sounds of rainforest sounds filled the house making the men widen their eyes slightly and exchanged glances at each other. Before Michael could announce he was home, the sound and relaxed sighing emerged from the living.

"Excellent job ladies." A male voice applauded soothingly.

Michael and Trevor snapped their heads at each other and rushed into the living room leaving Franklin and Lester following close behind. They saw both women sitting on the floor on yoga mats and athletic attire on with an unfamiliar male in the same position in front of them.

"What the fuck?" Michael sounded as Trevor yanked the radio cord out of the wall.

"Well…looks like that's the end of our session." The unfamiliar male instructor stands up and turns towards the four gentlemen. "Namaste."

"Oh look, it's another yogi possibly having a three-way with my wife and Barbie over there." Michael sighed while walking towards the kitchen.

"Huh?" Quinn lifted her arched brow looking over at Amanda.

"Ignore him." She huffed then looked towards the other gentlemen. "So…how was the 'bar'?"

"Good…good. Had a bar fight with a fat lesbian and a hippie, but pretty good." Trevor nodded in false confirmation. "So what have you two ladies been doing? Performing the downward dog from the back?" He glares then steps towards the yoga instructor.

"Ah, no." The instructor steps back and chuckles lightly with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "In yoga there is no sexual intercourse unless requested…no worries, I'm gay." He assured Trevor, but he also announced it loud enough for Michael to hear.

"Oh, well that's good I guess." Michael instantly relaxed then turned towards the handicapped man. "The ladies are fine, you need a ride home?"

"Well I wasn't planning on walking." He replied monotonously then turned towards Quinn. "It's nice meeting you miss."

"You too." She nodded then walked over hugging Franklin. "I'll see you later dear."

Franklin awkwardly wrapped an arm around her and returned with a small sheepish smile. "Yeah man, good looking out. Ey Mike, I can take Lester back to his place, don't worry about it."

"Great, I'll go catch up on some rest." The older man nodded towards Franklin then headed upstairs. "Be careful."

Quinn looked at both of them and hummed quietly. They definitely have a father/son type relationship going on. She then sees Trevor patting Michael on the back and turning to Franklin doing some handshake formation. These three are so different but…they had one of the most genuine friendships Quinn had ever seen. Sometimes, she wanted a friendship like that with someone. Her emerald eyes softened trying not to think of anything negative at the moment. Trevor looks over at her and the blonde noticed that she was staring at Trevor the longest, so she looked away turning to Amanda. "Well, I should give you back your gym stuff."

"Oh keep it. It looks good on you." She starts to head up the stairs behind Michael. "Besides, I won't need it in a couple of years. I'm at that age."

"I'm not that far behind." Quinn laughed then hugged the older woman. "Goodnight, I'll text you soon okay?"

"Alright, goodnight." They both waved each other off then the yoga instructor clapped his hands together with his mat under his arm.

"Well, I guess I should be going too. That was a great session ladies, Namaste." He bowed then walked towards the front door. He made a suggestive look at Franklin who glared at him.

"Keep your distance bruh." He warned walking out of the door with Lester close behind him.

Soon enough, Trevor and Quinn were the only two in the living room and they both just looked at each other for a moment.

"Ya ready?" Trevor shrugged slightly as if he was waiting for Quinn's response since the beginning.

"Yeah."

"You alright?

"…Yeah."

…

The ride back home felt a bit shorter than the way to Los Santos. Trevor informed Quinn that they'd pick up Wade tomorrow since they were going back. The homicidal man still didn't tell her about their _actual _plans that occurred tonight. She knew damn well they didn't go to a bar, but she didn't want to bitch at him about it. Quinn feels that there's a certain position she needs to be in and that's away from people's business.

They opened the door and Quinn glanced at the clock seeing it was midnight. "Oh no…I have to get some rest for coffee tomorrow."

Trevor stops the suddenly punches the wall forming a crack, and he didn't even put that much effort into it. The blonde widened her eyes at him as he stepped into her face, inches from his.

"Why the FUCK are you going to sip some coffee and chat with some asshole like you two are the best of friends!?"

Quinn glared at him and yelled right back at him. "Hey! He's still my husband, we didn't sign any papers yet."

The angry man growled and stepped away from her then immediately turned right back to her face to face. "He's still the same guy who left you here to _die! _If it weren't for me, then you'd be gang banged by a pack of chiwawa bikers."

**_Smack! _**

Quinn slapped Trevor across the face and began to start screaming at him again. He turned back to her, smirking towards the blonde and waited for her to do something. She then stopped the mumbled something. "You're…you're right. You saved me and I haven't been treating you fairly."

"You did point out the 'B' in bitch." Trevor commented then winced a bit, expecting for her to slap him again, but to his surprise she pulled him into a hug. His onyx eyes widened slighted then he wrapped his arms around her slowly.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled into his chest.

"Hey…don't worry about it." He rubbed her back soothingly. "You can be a cunt sometimes, but that's just who you are. Don't forget that."

"…You smell like gasoline and stale alcohol." Quinn mumbled through his chest.

"You should smell my pits."

"No thanks." Without listening, Trevor grabs Quinn's head and shoves his armpit in her nose laughing manically. "Get the FUCK OFF OF-AAAAHHH!" Quinn screamed in horror under his armpit trying to wiggle away.

* * *

_What's with Quinn slapping Trevor? No idea, but for some reason he doesn't complain too much. 3_


	7. Check Please

_New chapter! I'd like to thank all of the reviewers, followers, and favor-tees that liked this story so far! Reviews are highly encouraged to help me continue on writing this wonderful story for you guys. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Quinn blinks awake and yawned quietly rubbing her eyes. Last night she and Trevor had a debate on who was sleeping on the couch, who was sleeping on the bed, and if they were sleeping together. Finally, Quinn won the bed and slept in it last night. Although, after seeing the dirty mags, cigarettes, and stains that the blonde didn't even want to investigate made her want to change her mind. Instead of cleaning it she just lied there stiff trying to get used to the stench of the messy bed. Trevor was a real gentleman for sleeping on the couch at least.

Quinn started to stretch, but halted when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked down seeing the snoring psychopath sleeping soundly clinging onto her waist. Okay, she was wrong.

"Trevor!" She whines and tries to push him off with no avail. "Trevor, get the fuck off of me!"

Instead of doing what she asked, he mumbled sleepily and nuzzled his face on the side of her breast. "Mmm hold me…"

Quinn glared down at him and used all of the little strength she had to bring her knees up and shove him off his her legs. He then releases and rolls over, still snoring loudly. The blonde huffs and walks into the living room to dig around in her shopping bag for her clothes. Half of her thought she could at least unpack, but the other, much more naïve half, thinks that Andrew just might want to start things over.

She shakes off the thought, but it still lingered in her mind as she headed towards the bathroom. It reeks of urine and vomit. "Ew!" She squealed covering her nose. "Does he even know how to aim?" The blonde takes off her sleeping shirt and underwear as she immediately wrapped herself with a towel she bought. There isn't a door so that was highly unfortunate for her. She turns on the shower and the head shook a little before water came out making her smile slightly she turns to put her clothes by the sink. "Okay, all I have to do is take a shower and get there bef-AAAAHHHHH!"

Quinn screamed in horror backing out of the bathroom quickly and looking at Trevor walking out of his bedroom sleepily.

"What's with all the ruckus this hour?" He asked in a sarcastic voice while stretching his side a bit.

"YOU HAVE A LEG IN YOUR TOILET!" She boomed and ran towards the sink feeling bile rising in her throat. "Ohmygod." She whispered shakily as if it was one word.

"Shh…Quinnie, you're making a big deal out of nothing." He says casually and walks towards the toilet looking down in it. He tried flushing it down again with no luck. "Shit…"

"I'm so done." Quinn says going in the bathroom and quickly grabbing her clean clothes and heading out the door with the towel still wrapped around her.

"Where are you going!?"

"To Ron's place where there isn't a toilet with a leg in it!" The blonde walked out in the heat stomping over to the neighbor's household.

"You'd never know that, don't judge me by the activities I perform!" Trevor yelled following right behind her. "Get back here!"

"Fuck you, you're a horrible person!"

A man across the street looks up to see the blonde wrapped around in a towel and a strange looking man with nothing but dirty sweatpants chasing her. The bystander sighs and slowly walks back into his home, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

Quinn knocks on Ron's door then glared back at Trevor who was behind her. "Hey Trevor, I've just finished making your co-" he stops seeing Quinn in nothing but a towel and starts stammering. "H-h-hey guys."

"Hi." She smiled brightly at him trying to create a calming aura, which was hard because Trevor's hand was on her shoulder signaling her to go back to the home. "Ron, could I use your shower…if you don't mind?" She blinked her emerald eyes at him and he swallowed stepping out of the way.

"Sure, sure um knock yourself out."

"Thank you so much." She replied gratefully stepping inside. Trevor just whimpered and turned around angrily.

"Fine, I hate you!" he yelled running back to his home childishly and slamming the door.

…

Later on, Quinn walked out of Ron's house waving him good bye and sashays across the street towards back Trevor's house. After the shower she felt fresh and refreshed ready to take on the day. Her summer dress flows into the warm and sandy wind. She opens Trevor's door looking around.

"Okay Trevor, I'm all ready to go." She sounded then furrowed her arched brows when he didn't answer. She walking into his bedroom to see him face down on the pillow, sobbing. "Trevor?"

"Go away! You don't love me!" He mumbled yelling through the pillow.

The blonde frowns slightly walking towards the bed sitting down towards his crying form. "Trevor I'm sorry, but having a LEG in your toilet is completely strange and unsanitary. Why did you even have a leg there in the first place?!"

"It doesn't matter because you hate me…" He mumbled through the pillow again without looking up.

"I don't hate you Trevor." Quinn sighed crossing her legs. "You're just…a very confusing person sometimes and our personalities can't handle each other. Let's face it you're crazy but…I still wouldn't have anyone else save me." She smiled at him like he can see her.

"…do you mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

"Then…give me a kiss!" He quickly grabs her and places her under him. She yelped then looked up at the man where there was evidence he wasn't crying. His arms were by both sides of her head as he smirks down at her.

"Y-you tricked me!" Quinn glared up at him, but not in a pissed off manner. She was more relieved that his feelings weren't hurt actually.

"Sure did Quinnie and you said you don't hate me. HA! I knew it."

Quinn's cheeks began to burn when she realized he was on top of her and their bodies were pressed against each other. She gasped placing both of her hands on his shoulders while pushing them. "Move it!"

"Only on one condition." His grin widened making her nervous.

"What?"

"I want you to…" he stops reaching down and lifting up the front of her dress slightly. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest and he looked into her eyes saying. "…slurp on my sweet meats."

Her emerald eyes bugged out as he laughed hysterically falling on top of her. She pushed him off and rolled her eyes while getting off of the bed. She covered her mouth and turned around at him. He stopped laughing and lifted a brow when he realizing she was stifling laughter. Suddenly they both laugh loudly while walking out of the bedroom. For once in these past days, Quinn was…happy.

"You are so awful!" The blonde giggled between talking. "Sweet meats?"

"That's my nickname." His laughter dies then he opens the door of the trailer with Quinn close behind him. "I'm going out to the bar."

"Wait, aren't you taking me to coffee?"

"No."

She cursed silently then lifted her purse higher up her shoulder still following him. "Well can we at least get Wade? He's still in Los Santos and he needs to get picked up by the hospital."

Trevor stopped then groaned realizing he nearly forgot about Wade. "Fine…I suppose he's probably important in a way." They both got in the truck turning down into the city of Los Santos.

…

Outside of the coffee shop Quinn, Trevor, and Wade all wait in the truck for a second because the two in the front were having an 'adult conversation'.

"Trevor you're NOT going with me! He invited only me to coffee so there shouldn't be a reason why you're joining us."

"Why can't I go!? Would he be intimidated by my handsomeness and boyish charm?" Trevor lifted an eyebrow and Quinn didn't comment instead slowly getting out of the car. "Be out here in fifteen minutes. Just explain why you guys aren't working out and leave."

"Excuse me, I'm a grown woman and I make my own decisions!" She slams the truck door as the balding man glared at her.

"'Excuse me, I'm a grown woman BLAH BLAH BLAH!'" he mocked her then pulled off to the side of the shop, parking there in an angry manner.

"In the hospital, the nurse gave me some candy because I didn't pass out into a coma." Wade smiled showing Trevor his candy bag then frowned when his boss ignored him and stared into the coffee shop angrily. "Trevor?"

"WHAT!?" he snapped turning to Wade who was taken aback.

"Are you mad because Quinn is seeing that man? Is it erm her husband?"

"Yeah Wade, I'm pissed because Quinn doesn't really have her morals straight. She goes after the guy who leaves her behind because to her, he's the only one who actually loves her." He explained growing angrier by the second passes.

"I'm sorry to hear that Trevor...maybe Quinn will realize what she has in front of her." He pats Trevor's shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

The sociopath only sighs and continues to look through the window of the espresso shop, seeing Quinn walking up to the man and hugging him happily.

…

"Let's have a seat." Andrew smiled at her and pulls out a seat for her in a table. Quinn smiled at him and sits down looking up at him. "You look beautiful today."

"What's going on the other days?" Quinn joked making the other man chuckle.

"Ah, didn't change too much. That's good." He sits down sighing as his green eyes peering into hers sadly. "I wanted to start off by saying I deeply apologize for what I've done. I felt so bad about leaving you there…anything could've happened to you. I still regret the day cheating on you. I'm glad you're not hurt…and I'm really glad you even came here today. I hope you can forgive even though I don't deserve it."

"Don't worry Andrew…its fine." Quinn smiled at him. "_FINE!? It is everything but fine! Why the hell would I even say that?! I'm still extremely pissed at him, in fact I'm so pissed off I can't see straight. I don't even want to be here. Personally, I agree with what Amanda and Trevor said about him but…who else is going to love me? I might as well just accept his half-ass apology and pretend this never happened and go back to trying not to be a shitty wife." _Her heart sank lower when his artificial smile spread across his handsome face. He doesn't care genuinely…he just wanted to get that situation off of his back.

"Thank god…you're really an angel Quinn." He nods and sits up in his chair as if he was intrigued. "Where have you been living temporarily? A hotel?"

"Ah, no. I found a friend who saved me. He's letting me stay in his place for a while." Quinn couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she talks about him. "I'm so glad he was there."

Andrew just nods and looks off to the side as if he was waiting for the waiter. His eyes then gazed back at hers, tilting his head. "You're wearing less makeup. Why?"

"My makeup came up missing."

"Missing?"

"Well yeah you dropped me off on the side of the road with five heavy bags." She replied sharply making him looked in pity towards her. She calms down and cleared her throat pulling one of her locks back. "Anyway, I had to get…ugh…drugstore makeup from some store in Sandy Shores."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Stop apologizing…I already said it was okay Andrew." She sighed and tried to look out for Trevor's truck. The blonde didn't see it, making her slightly nervous. "So how are you and your new…_girlfriend _doing?" And by 'girlfriend' she meant a dirty prostitute he found.

"We're uh…we're good." He says as if he was surprised she asked that question. "She wants to move somewhere else so if you want the house…it's yours."

Quinn blinked at him nodding in agreement. "_Yeah, he better give me that damn house. Cheating on me and leaving me in some desert." _She thought crossing her legs.

"Excuse me, uh waiter?" Andrew called as the waiter who was serving a table behind them walked over. She really wasn't paying attention to the man and began to try texting Trevor. A familiar voice rang making her nearly dropping her phone.

"Ya want anything in particular?"

The blonde see Trevor in a waiter's outfit and a hat from the employees of the espresso shop. She widened her eyes as he looked down at her lifting a brow.

"Quinn, are you alright?" Andrew asked concerned.

"Y-yes!" She nearly squeaks while staring at Trevor as if she couldn't believe that this man was seriously doing this.

"What can I get you?" Trevor asked causally pulling out a notebook looking at Andrew.

"Caramel Latte."

"Would you like for me to stir it with my dick or would you like a shit sandwich separate with it?"

"W-what!?" Andrew inquired horrified.

"I said what would you like miss?" Trevor asks turning to Quinn as she gives him a fake smile.

"I would like the Peppermint Latte." She says hastily passing her menu at him.

The balding man politely takes it then looks her up and down. "I love your hair color, by the way." He was nearly taunting her and Andrew had no clue what was going on.

"Thanks." She hissed as he walks towards the back. The other employee stared at him as if he was an unfamiliar man. Something tells her this isn't a date anymore. "Fuck my life..." she whispered before turning back to the man in front of her.

* * *

_I kind of liked this chapter...and I kind of don't. Either way, it's a new chapter and the end will be coming close soon!_


End file.
